With the use of modern excavation equipment, such as trenchers, a flexible pipe, such as a polyurethane pipe is implanted at the bottom of the trench formed by such equipment. When the operation of trenching and pipe laying is completed, one is generally left with an end of the pipe which projects diagonally outward from the bottom of the trench and through the ground surface.
Where one wishes, as is typically the case, to affix a sprinkler head, or other fluid dynamic device, at the free end of the entrenched pipe, it is necessary to manually excavate a region surrounding the projecting end of the pipe, extending back approximately two feet from the end of the pipe. This is also necessary to remove the soil underneath the diagonally projecting end of the pipe so that end of the pipe may be pressed downward into the ditch and into linear alignment with the rest of the pipe.
After such manual excavation is completed, the sprinkler, or other fluid dynamic device can then be manually coupled to th end of the pipe.
The above approach to post-trenching excavation is not desirable in that much of the savings in time and labor associated with the use of the trenching equipment is lost when the sprinkler head must be attached at the end of the embedded pipe.
The instant invention addresses the above problem by providing a method which substantially reduces the amount of manual excavation which is necessary, after a trenching operation, to affix the sprinkler head to the free end of the entrenched pipe.
To the best knowledge of the inventor, there does not exist any prior art relevant to the instant inventive method.